Misery Business Fanny Fulbright
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: here's for you, anony! Fanny's song! singing Paramore's Misery Business, new o.c named Colleen O'Brian- fanny's cousin and the rest of Patton's fanclub. hope you like! T for cursing and paranoya.


Misery Business

As sung by Francine Fulbright- numbuh 86

86: A.O.P doesn't own KND or its characters- except Colleen O'Brian (87)who in this plays the part of Fanny's insane, stalkerish cousin who's the head of numbuh 60's fan club. A.O.P does not own the members of the fan club… at least not all of them…like numbuh 14… Nor does she own Misery Business by Paramore. (Though she does LOVE the song)

60: wow, why did you do that so readily?

86: Whot do ye mean, stupid boy?

60: the disclaimer… why did you do it so quickly?

86: Because I wanted to get it over with…

87: Hello, Patton

86: he's _**mine**_ beat it, colleen.

A.O.P: On with the songfic… which takes place after JTGILF- Patton's POV.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock<br>It's a matter of time before we all run out  
>But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth<br>_

I'm in misery. She's got the body of an hourglass.. but it was only a matter of time before she got stupid and made a mistake… but when I thought I might get a chance, my own cousin got a kiss from him.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
>I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me<br>Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile<em>

I waited for so long, before she finally made the biggest mistake of her life- that lost him for her. She cheated on him. I was finally able to tell him that I loved him. Two weeks later we were the hottest couple in the TND- after like three other couples… And god, they all hate me (his fan club, I mean, but SHE hates me the most, and I wear the biggest smile of everyone… just knowing I piss her off.)

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

Well, I never meant to brag about it… it was never my intention to brag… until she started bragging about him to me, knowing it was killing me… But I stole him from her… and I'm relishing in the consequences.

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

God, it just feels so good, cause I got him and she doesn't have him now… and knowing that he was one of the most sought after boy in the TND, Colleen, if you could, you would steal him back, yeah I know that… because god, it just feel s so good.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
>Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
>I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way<em>

Second chances? Forget about it, Colleen, it'll never happen, you cheated on him, now he's mine, and I'm sorry, but once a whore always a whore… that's what you'll always be. And forget forgiveness, honey, because I won't forgive you for what you did….

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want<br>And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

There was a million other girls who tried to steal him away the same way as you did, like that numbuh 14… also part of his fan club… the almost naïve way she did things just to get her way, and it was easy for them. It's easy if you do it right, not that I do... I refuse

__

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

I am his wildest dream come true, not any of you , and he is my wildest dream come true, so just sit back and hate the show of me and Patton, cause he has every reason to leave me and he won't.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<em>

_But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

Epilogue:

The whole fan club was watching as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Colleen O'Brian was the most pissed. The girl just watched her cousin take the boy that she had gotten for about 48 hours… and then lost him… to HER. The smug little bitch.

Fanny smirked as she broke the kiss off. "Thank ye Patton. Did ye like the song?" she giggled

"Yeah, maybe they'll back off now…" he whispered in her ear, kissing her again.

Colleen ran off crying.

_**A.O.P- okay, Colleen is not my favorite person… she was made up to spite and ridicule 86… and make her life hell. I did it so that I could make things like this. Colleen is indeed a conniving, evil, sadistic bitch. I created her that way, and if you like her, I might add her in one of my other stories… as a villain. Tell me what you think of her. My inspiration was yet another youtube music video- one that's characters are 1, 362, 5, and Lizzy. Thank you and review. This is for the anonymous voice of Anony. Fanny's song! ;3**_


End file.
